Healing Sasuke House Arrest
by KelsiReece-Mo
Summary: House arrest?" a deep voice asked. I spun around with a gasp. Sasuke stood close behind me. "Sasuke! What… what are you doing here?" I stammered. Sasuke tilted his head as he regarded me. "House arrest?" he asked again. "It was the best I could do. You didn't want to be in the facility anymore. House arrest was the only option."


"House arrest?" a deep voice asked. I spun around with a gasp. Sasuke stood close behind me.

"Sasuke! What… what are you doing here?" I stammered.

Sasuke tilted his head as he regarded me.

"House arrest?" he asked again. I smoothed my hair - a nervous habit that I hadn't used in years.

"It was the best I could do. You didn't want to be in the facility anymore. House arrest was the only option. An option that meant _you have to stay in your house_. What are you doing here Sasuke? It's late"

I looked around my tiny flat. It's was three in the morning. He really isn't supposed to be here.

"I left. When I said I didn't want to be in the facility, it didn't mean I wanted to be locked up in the Uchiha complex. I'm sure you understand the _why_, can't you Doctor?" He took a step towards me, closing me in against the kitchen bench.

I swallowed loudly. Sasuke smirked at my reaction.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you Doctor?" I took a deep breath and went into my doctor mode.

"I don't know. Are you?" I asked. Sasuke's lips twitched and he stepped back, leaning against the opposite bench with his arms folded across his chest.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, we discussed this. 'Hn' isn't a proper answer. Would you like a cup of tea?"

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke answered with a simple,

"Yes."

I nodded and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard above my head and setting them on the bench. I clicked my kettle on and the gentle sounds of the water boiling calmed my nerves more.

"Where are your guards?" I asked, pulled out the tea bags and placing them in the mugs.

"They're not dead, if that's what you are asking." Sasuke replied, "two sugars in mine. I just knocked them out."

I spooned to sugars in his and five in mine. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive. On my last check, you had five ANBU guards. You do know now that you have probably put the village in lockdown?"

"Hn." I sighed at his answer.

The kettle clicked off and I poured the hot water in to the mugs. I handed him his and picked up mine, blowing across the top in an attempt to cool the boiling water.

"I'll have to turn you in Sasuke." I took a sip and crinkled my nose. Not sweet enough. I turned and added two more sugars into my drink.

"I know. You'll talk to Dobe though? Ask him to change my…quarters?"

Resentment and embarrassment laced Sasuke's voice.

"You don't like asking him of things, do you?" I asked. Sasuke looked away.

"I'll ask him. I'll also talk to him about not doing anything rash because of your escape. Your guard will also most likely be upped. There's going to be nothing I can do about that one."

Unsurprisingly, my door banged open. In the door way, Naruto stood fuming. I smiled at Sasuke.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil will come. Hokage-sama, we where just talking about you. Well Sasuke, it looks like I don't _have_ to turn you in. They already found you." I said in a false cheery voice. Sasuke stood glaring at Naruto. Naruto, understandably, looked pissed.

"I do the one thing you ask of me, and you knock out five of my best ANBU and leave the house Sasuke."

"If they where your best ANBU, then you are obviously doing something wrong Dobe." Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up Teme! Doctor Tsuyoi, I'm going to have to detain Sasuke -"

I automatically went into severe doctor mode, the mode where I became harsh and intimidating.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm sure Sasuke will go willingly. Won't you Sasuke? He just came to tell me that he was uncomfortable staying in the Uchiha complex. It was obviously the wrong way to go about it, sure, but I'm sure you can understand the reasons. Are your ANBU going to be alright?"

Naruto's eyes shifted.

"Yes, I understand. And the ANBU will be fine. They'll just have head aches."

"Then everything is fine. Sasuke," I turned to the raven haired man, "If you'll just stay in the complex tonight, Uzumaki-sama and I will discuss living arrangements for you first thing in the morning. Now, it's late, and I would like to get some sleep. Sasuke, Uzumaki-sama."

I raised an eyebrow. Luckily, both men took the hint. Pouring his untouched tea down the sink, Sasuke gave me a nod before brushing past Naruto.

"Thank you Amai-san."

"No problem."


End file.
